The objective of the research is the determination of differential outcome among the major psychotherapy modalities and the identification of factors that promote the maintenance of patient change after treatment termination. The findings should permit the development of therapeutic techniques that systematically incorporate those factors wich sustain patient change over extended time periods. The study will examine individual, group and marital/family therapy for qualitative and quantitative outcome differences. Adult psychiatric outpatients able to benefit from any one of the three modalities will be randomly assigned to therapists experienced in the modality of assignment. Patient status will be assessed prior to treatment, during treatment, at termination and at follow-up using various general and modality-specific measures. Data will be examined to determine the role of environmental events and patients' sense of mastery in therapeutic change and its maintenance. Both positive and noxious effects of therapy will be evaluated for their significance to the persistence or diminution of change. Use of patients with a cooperating spouse (or spouse equivalent) will permit assessment of the impact of therapy on the spouse and relationship of patient and spouse change.